Little Things in Life
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Kaito merindukan Miku. Miku, yang menikmati hal-hal kecil di kehidupan yang banyak dilupakan orang-orang.


**Little Things in Life**

_**Summary : **__Kaito merindukan Miku. Miku, yang menikmati hal-hal kecil di kehidupan yang banyak dilupakan orang-orang. _

_**Disclaimer :**__ Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. The plots belong to me._

_**Main Pair.**__**: **__KaitoxMiku_

_**Warning :**__ TOO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! Angst at the end. Character death (oh well). Typo(s). __**SANGAT ABAL**__. _

_**Word Count : **__1.900+_

_**A/N : Enjoy~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you may look back and realized they were the big things."**_

**(c). HarrietEverdeen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mungkin Kaito tidak akan mengaku dia mencintai Miku—walaupun perempuan cantik itu adalah pacarnya, dan walaupun mereka tinggal serumah sejak pacaran. Bukan, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang pemalu—Kaito yakin Miku akan muntah kalau ada yang bilang Kaito adalah tipe orang pemalu. Lebih tepatnya, dia tipe orang yang keras kepala. Apa ada yang pernah bilang kalau perempuan cantik berambut teal ini menyukai orang yang keras kepala?

"_Kaito-senpai, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Mau, ya, jadi pacarku?" tanya Miku yang saat itu masih duduk di kelas 7 SMP. Kaito saat itu sudah sangat tinggi, membuat Miku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya—satu poin kelemahan Kaito. Kaito merasa sedikit 'sesak' ketika Miku mendongak untuk melihatnya. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan cantik itu terlihat jelas, begitu pula dengan matanya. _

"_T—tentu saja." _

Dan, ya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mungkin kau akan menemukannya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Mengapa pacarku sangat aneh? Dan mengapa aku menyukainya?" namun sekarang ia tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Kaito dan Miku suka sekali kebersihan. Ya, siapa yang tidak suka? Semua orang suka kebersihan—hanya saja beberapa orang terlalu malas untuk menjaganya. Itulah yang dikatakan Miku pada Kaito ketika melihat sampah berserakan di taman, dan kencan mereka berakhir dengan acara pemungutan sampah gratis yang dapat di tonton oleh siapa saja di sana.

Namun, satu fakta yang membuat Kaito bingung, adalah Miku suka sekali buang sampah di tempat-tempat tertentu. Seperti, lorong kecil, gang kecil, atau di tempat-tempat kumuh lainnya.

"Miku. Mengapa kau buang sampah sembarangan? Kau tahu itu bisa menyebabkan banjir." ujar Kaito sambil bertolak pinggang. Kaito menduga Miku akan mengomel atau semacamnya—seperti yang dilakukan pacar-pacar perempuan zaman sekarang—namun ia justru tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, Kaito merasa seperti meleleh. Senyumannya terlihat sangat polos, namun juga sangat mematikan.

"Kita tinggal di kota, bukan?" kata Miku. "In the city, one can find one person's trash as another treasure." Jelasnya.

"Treasure? Hm. Aneh."

Kaito tidak mengerti sama sekali, dan Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kaito. Kaito hendak mengatakan hal lain, namun mata Miku yang cantik dan menawan itu berhasil membuatnya tutup mulut.

* * *

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang dari supermarket sore hari itu sambil berpegangan tangan, terkadang melihat satu sama lain lalu membuang muka sambil tersenyum usil—hal-hal yang biasanya pasangan zaman sekarang lakukan—ketika Miku tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, pegangan tangannya lepas dari tangan Kaito yang besar. Kaito juga berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito, sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih tangan Miku.

Miku menunjuk ke trotoar. "Semut."

Kaito dan Miku penyuka binatang, mereka benar-benar fanatik binatang dan suka datang ke kebun binatang saat kencan. Tapi, ayolah, semut? Saat sedang romantis? Kaito mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya, itu semut. Lalu? Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pulang." ajak Kaito, masih kebingungan.

"Tidak, Kaito. Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Semut." Kata Miku, pandangannya tidak lepas dari binatang-binatang kecil yang berada di sekitar kakinya. "Mereka binatang yang kecil, namun kuat. Semua makhluk sering meremehkan mereka. Namun, lihat, jika mereka bersatu, mereka mungkin bisa mengambil alih beberapa negara di dunia ini. Atau bahkan dunia. Aku benar-benar kagum terhadap kerja sama mereka." Jelasnya.

Kaito benar-benar bingung. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Miku segera mendekat ke arahnya dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil tersenyum, matanya yang indah terkena dengan cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam. Kaito merasakannya lagi. Ia merasa meleleh lagi, seperti tenggelam dalam mata Miku yang memikat.

* * *

Saat itu, saudara Kaito, Luka, datang dari tempat yang jauh. Kaito sangat senang sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa saudaranya itu sedang sedih, namun anehnya Miku tahu.

"Hayyy, Kaito! Yo, Miku!" Sapanya, ceria seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink sakura itu sudah tidak panjang lagi, ia mengguntingnya pendek. Luka terlihat lebih manis dan bebas. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya?" Katanya. "Dan, oh, Miku, kemampuanmu dalam memasak benar-benar meningkat. Aku suka masakan malam darimu malam ini!" Pujinya.

"Terima kasih," Balas Miku, matanya menatap tajam mata Luka. "Luka, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Miku. Luka mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aneh. Biasanya orang akan bertanya 'Bagaimana kabarmu?' atau 'apa kabar?'. "Kau tahu, kalau kau sedih, kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku. Dan mungkin Kaito dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan juga."

"A—Aku tidak sedih," tegas Luka. Ia meraih mangkuk nasinya dan menatap nasinya dengan tatapan cemas, bibirnya yang bagian bawah gemetar. "Sama sekali tidak sedih. Memang apa yang bisa membuatku sedih?" Katanya, senyum terpoles di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Jangan berbohong," Kata Miku. "Aku bisa melihat segalanya dari matamu."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito menemukan Luka menangis terisak-isak di bahu Miku, menceritakan hubungannya dengan Gakupo yang ia pikir sudah tidak bekerja sama sekali lagi. Setelah menceritakan segalanya, Luka masih gemetaran, dan ia tidak berhenti terisak.

Kaito adalah saudara Luka, seharusnya dia yang menenangkan Luka. Namun tidak, Mikulah yang menenangkan Luka. Lagipula Kaito tidak pandai dalam urusan hubungan cowok dan cewek, namun ia tetap merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah. Yang Kaito lakukan hanyalah duduk di dekat Luka, mendengarkan. Dan terkadang ia akan mengelus-elus punggung Luka sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja di akhir. Jika ini tidak baik-baik saja, berarti ini bukan akhir." ujar Miku. Kaito mengerutkan keningnya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun pandangan dari mata Miku yang menawan sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tutup mulut.

* * *

"Miku? Miku!" panggil Kaito. Ia sudah lama sekali mencari sosok pacarnya itu, namun ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Kamar, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga (oke harusnya kutulis ruang tengah karena mereka bukanlah keluarga), dan hasilnya nihil.

Kaito beranjak menuju atap—satu-satunya tempat yang ia belum periksa dan ia ragu bahwa Miku ada di sana. Dan tentu saja, Miku ada di sana, sedang memeluk lututnya dan memandangi langit senja yang indah sore itu. Rambutnya digerai, membuatnya terlihat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ia mengenakan sweater Kaito dan celana pendek, serta kaos kaki yang panjang sebelah dan pendek sebelah.

"Hei, Kaito." sapa Miku tanpa menoleh. Dari nada suaranya, Kaito bisa jamin ia sedang tersenyum. Rambutnya yang indah terkena cahaya dari matahari yang hendak tenggelam—membuat Kaito terpesona dan kehilangan kata-kata. "Indah, bukan?"

"Uh—ya—apanya?"

"Langit." kata Miku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi langit senja. "Langit di pagi hari, dan di sore hari sangat indah. Semuanya karena matahari. Bukankah mereka sangat indah, Kaito?" tanya Miku. Ia menoleh ke Kaito, dan Kaito tidak sadar ia menahan napas saat melihat wajah pacarnya itu—cantik, menawan, dan lagi-lagi terkena cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam dalam hitungan menit. Mata birunya terlihat indah, dan seperti berkelap-kelip. Sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajahnya, bibirnya yang merah merona itu berhasil membuat Kaito meleleh.

"Uh—tapi—" Kaito hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Miku menggeleng, rambutnya terlihat bersinar ketika ia melakukannya. Miku menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya yang merah merona sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali memandangi langit senja.

_Miku The Breath-Taker. _Pikir Kaito.

* * *

Kaito selalu memperingati Miku untuk menjauhi orang-orang yang tidak dikenal, bahkan jangan berbicara dengan mereka. Ia tahu Miku adalah tipe orang penurut, maka ia sangat terkejut ketika ia sedang pergi kencan bersama Miku dan menemukan Miku mengobrol dengan seorang pria asing di dekat penjual minuman, meninggalkannya sendiri, jauh beberapa meter darinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan bicara dengan orang-orang asing!" bentak Kaito, ketika pria asing itu sudah pergi. Miku mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa tahu, mereka itu penculik? Atau bahkan pemerkosa? Kau ingin berakhir naas?" bentak Kaito lagi.

"Tidak semua orang asing itu orang jahat, Kaito. Kau perlu mengetahui itu." balas Miku dengan tegas. Kaito terkejut, karena biasanya Miku tidak melawannya. "Bagaimana jika aku orang asing? Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku juga?" tanya Miku. Kaito menghela napas dan mengangkat tangan, seolah mengatakan 'oke, aku kalah.' "Kita tidak tahu orang-orang di luar sana, Kaito. Bisa saja mereka sedang sedih, atau sedang putus asa. Dan dengan tersenyum kepada mereka, atau menyapa mereka, kita bisa saja membuat mereka senang."

Kaito tidak mengerti.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Kaito dan Miku berpegangan tangan. Kaito memperhatikan mata Miku yang daritadi meneliti satu persatu orang-orang asing yang berjalan melewati mereka, dan terkadang ia akan tersenyum kepada beberapa orang asing, atau bahkan menyapa 'hai, kau terlihat manis'.

"Miku apa yang—"

"Shhh." Miku menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kaito lagi. "_Sometimes, little things mean much more than the big things._"

* * *

Kaito sangat merindukan Miku. Sangat, merindukan Miku, pacarnya yang aneh—sampai membuat orang aneh berpikir dirinya normal—dan mempunyai rambut, mata, dan bibir yang membuat bahkan model pun cemburu. Miku, yang mengerti lebih tentang dunia daripada Kaito. Miku, yang menikmati hal-hal kecil yang banyak orang lupakan. Miku, yang Kaito cintai.

* * *

"_Kaito, dengarkan aku!"_

"_Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku!"_

"_Hentikan! Stop bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Shion! Aku ini pacarmu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentangmu dan si cewek Kagamine yang terkenal suka merebut cowok orang? Hah?" _

"_Dia tidak suka merebut cowok orang!"_

"_Jadi sekarang kau membelanya? Bukan aku?"_

"_Tutup mulutmu, Hatsune! Kau terlalu cemburuan—"_

"—_dan sifat cemburu itu sangat wajar mengetahui fakta aku ini adalah pacarmu! Aku ini cemburu karena aku menyayangimu, Kaito. Mengapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" _

"_Diam! Kau tahu apa? Aku sangat malu mempunyai pacar sepertimu! Aneh. Tengil. Membuatku malu tiap kali berjalan di sampingmu! Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepala untuk melihat tatapan orang-orang yang menatap kita! Aku tidak seharusnya berpacaran denganmu!" _

_Mata biru yang selalu berhasil membuat Kaito meleleh, kini dibanjiri dengan air. Kakinya berlari keluar dari rumah, dan begitulah bagaimana dunia Kaito hancur._

* * *

Dan, ya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mungkin kau akan menemukannya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Mengapa pacarku sangat aneh? Dan mengapa aku menyukainya?" namun sekarang ia tahu jawabannya.

_Dia gadis yang berbeda. Dia mengerti tentang dunia lebih banyak daripada gadis seusianya mengerti. Dia menikmati hal-hal kecil di kehidupan yang banyak orang lupakan. Dia yang dapat membaca orang-orang hanya dengan menatap mata mereka. Walaupun dia tidak kaya dan sempurna, dia selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat orang lain bahagia. Dia mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Aku sangat bangga mempunyai pacar seperti dirinya. _

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar empat puluh lima sedang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah nisan. Sebuah buket bunga lily terdapat di genggaman tangannya, warna lily tersebut putih. Pria itu mengulum bibir dan menaruh buket tersebut di nisan itu, menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis di sana atau mungkin nanti akan ada yang mengejeknya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang berwarna coklat muda. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara musim gugur yang hangat dan familiar. Ia tidak bergeming sampai telponnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya.

"_Halo, Kaito? Kau sudah selesai urusan dengan temanmu? Aku dan Shion junior sudah menunggu di rumah! Kami memasak bersama. Ayo, bilang apa, Mitsu? Dia baru saja bilang papa! Kau pasti sangat bangga. Iya, kan? Sampai jumpa nanti di rumah. Muah. Hehe,_" dan kemudian teleponnya putus.

Kaito memaksakan senyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mempunyai seorang istri dan anak—dan masakan mereka—di rumah yang menunggu kedatangannya. Ia sangat senang bisa menikah dengan seorang perempuan manis yang aktif seperti Rin Kagamine—namun ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa rindunya kepada perempuan berambut teal yang sudah menemani dan mengajarinya banyak hal di hidupnya.

Kaito baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya, hendak beranjak pergi ke rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara familiar di belakangnya. Ia mendengarnya sangat jelas, "_Kaito? Apa yang terjadi?_" dan buru-buru memutar badannya, namun ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali nisan kekasihnya tersayang itu. Kaito tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, lalu kembali memutar badannya untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Ia bisa merasakan angin berembus kencang, jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya. Daun-daun coklat dan kuning dari pohon-pohon berjatuhan di atas nisan tersebut.

_**RIP. Hatsune Miku.**_


End file.
